


What if we lived in the Disney castle, Tyler?

by youreoutoftheband



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ah my childhood, Disney, Disney Castle, Does anyone else get emotional when they see the disney castle, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, because i do - Freeform, no sex just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreoutoftheband/pseuds/youreoutoftheband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler start to watch a Disney movie.</p><p>Josh gets a bit emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if we lived in the Disney castle, Tyler?

**Author's Note:**

> I found Winnie the Pooh in one of my movie cupboards.
> 
> And then this happened.

Tyler Joseph was snuggled up on his old green couch, questioning what he did so good to deserve to have his beautiful boyfriend next to him.

Josh Dun, with his gorgeous mocha eyes and fluffy cotton candy hair, was leaning on Tyler with his head resting on his boyfriend's bony shoulder noisily munching buttered popcorn and offering Tyler the bowl every 2 seconds.

The movie was just playing the adverts before the movie started and Josh had already finished half the bowl of popcorn.

Finally the last advert was over and Josh perked up, like he always did when the last ad finished.

The scene changed to the deep blue night sky sprinkled with stars, hanging above a vast purple lit land with a rippling lake snaking through the middle. The old train puffed along the tracks.

The tip of the picturesque castle floated into view, it's dusky pink turrets standing tall as a light wind brushed over the firm walls of the beautiful castle. Vibrant fireworks exploded over the scene, flashing rose pinks and royal purples.

Finally the whole picture, the whole stunning castle took up the screen. The yellow colour of the lights behind the castle windows created a reflection on the still waters of the moat. A single star rose and fell over it, while the music came to a majestic and magical end. The castle faded.

While Tyler was so mesmerized by the beauty of the building he'd never really thought about, he hadn't noticed a small sniffing noise coming from the adorable person next to him.

He looked to his side and there was Josh, clutching the remote with the film on pause. His eyes were full of tears and one slid down his face.

"Jish, are you ok?" Tyler asked softly with a little smile

His pink haired boyfriend looked at him through his wet eyelashes and replied with a small mumbled "yes, I just need a second"

Tyler pulled him into his arms.

"It's so pretty, isn't it?" Josh sniffled. "It's like perfection. What if we lived in there, Tyler? What if we lived in that castle? Would all our problems disappear? Would our lives become perfect, like the castle, do you think? But I don't think we can be perfect. There will always be something in the way, Tyler. You have a job and I don't. I can't get a job. I rely on you. That makes me feel bad knowing that you work to keep a roof over my head and food in my stomach and I want to help. I love you so much Tyler. So much."

Tyler wasn't sure what to say. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

"Jishwa, I go to work in the mornings knowing that im keeping a roof over your head and food in your stomach, AND that I get to be with you the whole time. That's the reason I get up in the morning to work, knowing that we can be together. With nothing in the way. And even though this apartment is no Disney castle, my idea of perfection is anywhere with you, Josh" 

They sat on the couch for 10 minutes in the comfort of each other's arms, relishing the others words, with the movie still on pause. 

"M'sleepy, can we go bed now?" Josh mumbled. Tyler's heart melted a little bit.

They didn't even get to the opening of the movie and they wanted to go to bed.

"Okay sweetie, I'll be through in a minute" 

Tyler ejected the disk and brushed a thumb over the top of it.   
Maybe they'd watch the whole thing next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Disney castle so much like go on YouTube and watch the Disney castle movie opening you'll see
> 
> And if you have never seen the Disney castle movie opening then wHAT ARE YOu DOING


End file.
